Adventures Of Lawrence Daggerpaine, Book 2: The Pearson Mystery
The Adevntures of Lawrence Daggerpaine was written by Lawrence Daggerpaine. It is the second book in the series. The other books are: * Adventures Of Lawrence Daggerpaine, Book 1: Leon's Base. *Adventures of Lawrence Daggerpaine, Book 3:End of the Game Prologue Footsteps echoed off the walls of the dark, deserted street in Port Royal. The wet coble stones made it hard to run, but the runner kept going. He jumped over a gate and ran down an alleyway. He got to a locked door, picked the lock with a small dagger, and got inside. Once in, he heard a guard coming down the hall, and hid in the shadows. He counted to four before he heard a muffled gasp and the dropping of a large body. He stepped out of the shadows, and saw the guard knocked out on the ground. "Good work Kat." he whispered into the shadows. "Thanks Law." said a voice as a female figure stepped out of the shadow. It turned out to be Kat Walnutstone. "Let's get going, we don't want to be late." Law whispered. They headed down a hall, ran down a staircase, and ended up on a balcony. In the large room below stood a number of persons. One, cloaked in a large robe, seemed to be the center of attention, talking ludly while everyone watched. In a chair, a man was bound and gaged. Law and Kat swang down to the floor using ropes which hung from the ceiling. They landed quietly behind two of the onlookers, without being noticed. They then knocked them out. That alerted the rest of the onlookers, who turned and attacked the pair. Kat kept at them, while Law went to the cloaked figure. Just before Law was upon the figure, the man in robes drew out a knife and was about to murder the man tied to the chair. Law knocked the knife out of the figure's hands quickly. "Ah, Lawrence Daggerpaine, glad you could join us." said the figure. Law then used his sword to draw back the hood to reveal the man within. "Ah, Pearson Wright. Always glad to make it." replied Law as he handcuffed the figure. Cad Bane then walked into the room. "I thought I had told you to wait, Lawrence." he said. "Well, if i had, you would have a body and a rumor." Law replied. "Take Pearson out of my sight," Cad ordered his soldiers. The soldiers took Pearson roughly and pulled him outside, and to the jail. Chapter 1 "Oh look! Pearson is being hung tomorrow." said Bess Firebones as she opened a letter sent from Port Royal while on the Gen. Of Peace's private island, Peace Island. "Thank God." Law said. "I would like to go, since it was the fist case if the Sauveurs Pirates Jeu." Kat said. "Well sure, IF you're ok with seeing a person fall, then hanging lifeless by the end of a rope." replied Law. "YA!! Let's go!!!" Kat exclaimed. "Fine, you can go. I've got better things to dp, like rebuild that lab...." Law said as he glared at Bill Plunderbones. "Hey! I thought that was solic acid, not potassium." Bill defended. Right then, Edgar Wildrat came into the room. "Law! Pearson wants one last request. to have a last visitor.... you." He said. "Looks like I'm going after all." Law said as he put on his famous tricorne. * * * Law and the guild walked out of the fancy hotel the EITC (yes, they are pirates, but Law and Samuel Redbeard are friends) rented for them. "I'm going to the jail. Anyone want to come with me?" Law asked. "No, thanks. Bess and I are going to go shopping before the hanging." Kat replied. "Ya, same. Lawless and I, along with the kids, are going on a hike." said Bounty Hunter Bill. "Emerald and I are going to the beach." said Bill, taking Esmerelda's hand. "Ok, I'll go alone then. Have fun guys." Law said as he started off for the jail. The jail was on the far side of the town, across the busy markets of Port Royal. Law had stopped at many venders peddling items. By the time he reached the jail, it was midday. The guards greeted him when he arrived. "Hello, Lawrence. Seems like you've got a man in there that wants to seek audiance with the famous pirate sleuth who is responsible for his capture and soon to be execution." chuckled one of the guards. "Well, if it's revenge he wants, he will have a hard time at finding it." Law replied tapping his sword that was aalways by his side. "And anyway, I'm not that famous." He then went inside the jail. It was dimly lit and muskey. In one cell, there was a burley man, muscular, and fully tattooed. Another was empty except for a skeleton. Finally, Law came upon the one that held Pearson. "I see you're enjoying your new lodgings." "They are not as comfortable as you would think." "I know, and why have you asked to see me?" "I come with a warning. Soon, you will take a journey in which all rational thought will be eliminated. You and your guild will crumple, beggeing for mercey when this is over." "We'll see about that..." "LISTEN TO ME!!!," Perason hissed. "More will die, and you can't save them. You will die at the end if this journey, understand?" "I understand you are a raving lunatic. Now i must go, you've got a date with the gallows, and I don't want you to miss it." "Before you go, take this, for when you see this symbol, you'll know it was your doing." Pearson gave Law a piece of parchmant with a symbol on it. The symbol was a combra, coming out of the mouth of a skull and cross swords. Law stuffed the paper into his jacket pocket and left. Just outside, stood Samuel Redbeard, Cad Bane, a dozen soldiers, the Gen. Of Peace, a mess of EITC and Navy officers, a preacher, and pretty much every living soul on all the main islands if the Caribbean. "Ok, you may take him, but preacher, you may go home, for I believe you are not needed here." said Law. The soldiers and officers went inside and got the condemned man. He was marched up the hill to Fort Charles. They pushed Pearson up onto the gallows, and made to stand in front of the noose. An offical called off the crimes which were comitted, and asked Pearson if he had any last words. "Meet you on the other side Law." he said with a grin. A bag was then placed over his head, the noose around his neck. Just before the executiner opened the trapdoor, a blinding light made everyone's eyes close. No one could see a thing. Just as fast as it had appeared, it vanashed. "What was that?" asked Bess. "I have no idea, but I think it came from the watch tower." Law said as he pointed to the tallest tower of the fort. "Well, whatever it was, it's gone now, so lets finish this hanging, shall we?" Said Samuel Rebeard. The executioner then opened the trapdoor, and Pearson fell through. It was over in less then 5 seconds. Soldiers then laid the body in a coffin and carried him to the cemetary. "And that is the end of Pearson Wright." Law whispered to himself. Chapter 2 Back on Peace Island, Lawrence and the guild went back to their normal lives. Bill in his newly rebuilt lab, Kat with her voodoo dolls, Hunter with his training, and Lawrence doing whatever came to mind. Lawrence, as it happens decided to go to the beach of Peace Island. He looked on the horizen, and noticed a ship appoaching. He took out his spy glass and saw that Hawkeye was sailing the ship. When Hawk landedm Law greeted him. "Ahoy there Hawk!" "Hey, Law. We've got something for you...." Hawk then waved for his guild , Ensouled. They brought a coffin off the ship, and set it down on the beach. "You've brought me a body?" Law asked aprehensivly. "Not just anyone's, Pearson's..... The reason is, people have claimed that they have seen him, alive. Or at least they thought they have seen him. POWERTHIRST!" "Hawk, this is no time for your crazy Powerthirst stuff. So, you thought we could help?" "Fine, and yes." "Ok, bring him into the base." Ensouled then carried the coffin into the base, with Law leading the way. As they walked, guild members noticed the possestion, and followed as well. Law then brought them to the lab. "BILL!!!! I have something for you!!!!" "Ooh, a present!" Bill exclaimed. Law then repeated what Hawk has said. "Ok, lets crack open this case and see if our friend is inside." A couple Gen. Of PEace members brought a couple large iron sticks and pried open the coffin. "Oi, that deffinatly looks like him" Said Law upon seeing the contents of the box. "Yes, but there are some differences. See here, the shape of the noise is nothing like our friend's. Also notice that it looks like it was stiched together. Also, this doesn't feel like bone, more like metal. Yes, I believe this is not Pearson, but a very good taxadermy copy of him." Bill listed off the facts as if they were looking at a sculpture . "So he's not dead?" asked Law angryly. "Appreantly not." Bill replied. Suddenly, Edgar Wildrat rushed into the room. "Lawrence! Forsome reaon, King George II wants you to go to Venice. I don't know why he would want you to go there, but here's his letter." He said as he handed Lawrence the letter. "Ok, me and Kat will get on the next ship from Port Royal to Venice. The rest of you stay here in the Caribbean." Law said after he read the letter. "Aye aye." The guild said. *** It was a week into their voyage across the Atlantic Ocean. All was peaceful. Law and Kat shared a room with the captain of their chartered vessel, Captain MacRoberts was his name. One day, Law went down to the cargo hold to look for his trunck, when he came cross something that looked like a makeshift labortory. There were chemicals all over the place, and an open wine bottle. Law noticed on the floor there was a dead rat. Problem was, there was nothing to show for the cause of death to the creature, so Law decied to investigate. He found that the inside of the mouth was all charred black, while the outside was like a notmal rat, like as if a fire had start inside the rat. He thought about telling the Captain this, but decided not to, for the Captain must know all about it. That night, he and Kat ate dinner with the Captain as they did every night. "So, there I were, up to me breeches in mud, when I sees me first mate run out of their with now trousers on!!" said the Captain as he told one of his tales. "More to drink, Sir?" a crew member asked Law. "Sure, thanks." Law answered. Law then almost took a sip, when he noticed it was wine, not rum that he was given. "Ugh, I only drink rum." "Here, I'll take that glass. Don't want to spoil good wine." said the Captain. He took a sip and resumed his story. "So, I'm laughing when..... uh, is it hot in here or jsut me? No? Well, lets open that window. Thanks, So, as I was saying, I'm laughing when..." The Captain then started to have a coughing fit. He took another sip of the wine to wash it down, but it only made it worse. He was coughing as if he was in a smoke filled room. His face became red, his forhead burning up. Law rushed over to help, then he noticed that there was a glow inside the Captain's mouth, like a candle. Suddenly, Fire started burning the inside of the Captain's mouth, as if he was buring from the inside out. The captain then fell of the floor, rolled for a bit, then stopped moving completely, stone dead. "What the...?" Kat began before she rushed over to the open window to throw up. Law looked inside the dead man's mouth. It was just like the rat he saw in the cargo hold. "Get the first mate. I'm gonna look around and see what happened." Kat gladly left the ghastly scene. Law took the wine glass and bottle, and tossed them both out the window. "What is it......." The first mate began, then he saw the body. He then quickly went and ordered a burial at sea. Chapter 3 After the death of the poor captain, the first mate became the new one. He dropped Law and Kat off at Venice right on time. They went and found a nice inn to stay in. "I'm gonna go take a look around. You stay here" Law said. Law got back to inn at around 4 in the afternoon. Kat was nowhere to be seen. "What the?" The he saw a paper on the bedside table. there was a symbol on it, of a skull and crossed swords with a snake coming out of it's mouth. "Pearson....." Law whispered. He noticed someone staring at him in the shadows. He quickly went to it, and it took off down an alley. After an hour of chasing through the alleyways of Venice, the figure disappeared. "Hola Sr. Daggerpaine." said a voice behind him. Then a cloth soaked in what smelled like chloraform was put over his mouth and nose. The last thing he saw was a bag being placed over his head. *** When he came to, the first thing Law noticed was a loud cheering. He then slowly opened his eyes, and found himself in an underground room, made of damp dirt. There was a number of people in the room, but before he could see them clearly, two huge men roughly dragged him out. He was lead down a tunnel, and into a brightly lit area. It was like an underground colosseum. Thousands of people crowded the seats. There was a large seating box, and seated there was none other than Pearson. "Lawrence," Pearson's voice was amplifed somehow, "You have chosen death for you, and your sister. But, I am no monster. One of you, if you prove yourself, shall live. The other... will not. Now, LET THE FIGHT BEGIN!!!" The crowd roared with approval. Law then saw another person at the far side of the arena. He squinted, and saw that it was Kat! "WHAT!?!? I'm supposed to fight my sister???" Law yelled to Pearson. "And kill her before she kills you, yes. Otherwise, you both shall die. What shall it be?" Pearson said in his loud voice. Kat looked as distressed as Law felt. What choice did they have? Law quickly thought everything over, and quickly formulated a plan. He then drew his sword, and advanced toward Kat, with a determined look. Kat had a sword, and looked dumbfounded at it and the advancing Law. When Law got to Kat, he did an overhead hack, a move he taught her himself. They stood there in a locked position. Law then whispered something to Kat. Pearson thought it was some sort of goodbye. They took a few more swings at each other. "NOW!!!" Law suddenly bellowed. Kat shot fire voodoo magic out of her hands, which turned into massive fire serpents. The serpents started to attack the guards, and burnt everything they touched. The whole areana caught fire. The crowd skattered in terror. Law jumped the small wall, and ran up to Pearson's private box. Pearson was gone, but he saw an open door. He rushed through it, and up at least 10 flights of stairs. At the top, he found himself inside a citidel. Fire was already claiming the stairs into the citidel. Law saw Pearson run up more stairs, and quickly followed him. Finally came to a door, and was surprised to findhimself at the very top of the citidel. "Pearson!!" You lose. This time you shall die for real." "You are a smart one... but you can be dumb sometimes." said Pearson's voice. He then stepped out of the shadows behind Law, and lundged at Law. Law atticipated the move, and easily side stepped. Pearson, with the unexpected move by Law, fell over the rail, and just barely grabbed the edge with his fingertips. "Well now, who's the dumb one? You think you are sp smart - coming back from the dead, using 'voodoo.' Problem is, my sister is a voodoo master, and even she knows that there is only one way to come back from the dead, and that's if Jolly Roger makes you into one of his skelletons. Also, with your body, it was a very good taxadermix who made it for you. How you hung and still survied.... THAT LIGHT!! It was to blind us, wasn't it? To replace you with that fake body?" "Uh, I'm slipping..." "Ya, hold on. Then you creted that dastardly chemical that ignites with wine and acid, which killed that poor captain." "For God sake's Law, get me up!!!" "Fine, but only so we can get you back to the Caribbean to get you hanged for real." Law then helped Pearson up. "Well, I'm still the better." Pearson pulled out a knife. Then suddenly, Kat rammed him, knocking him over the rail once more. By this time, the whole citidel was a blaze. Pearson didn't have the good fortune to get any grasp on the edge, and fell into the burning building. "Now that is the final end of Pearson Wright." Law said. "Get us home Kat, and the fast way please?" "Alright." She then hugged Law, and teleported both of them away just before the whole citidel collasped. Category:General Of Peace Guild Members Category:Chapters Category:Daggerpaine Industries Category:Fan Book Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Stories